hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Svalbard OC
Svalbard '''Luuk Abel Alderliesten/Isak Luuk Alderliesten-Thomassen '''is my fan-made character for the anime series '''Hetalia: Axis Powers/Axis Powers: Hetalia. '''He is the representation of Svalbard. Appearance~ Luuk, more commonly known as Isak between his brothers, has blonde hair that matches the relative shade of his 'Vader's, meaning it is a sort of sandy blonde-ish color. Let's just stick with dark blonde. It's about neck length, and the bangs hang slightly into his right eye, but not enough to obstruct his vision. His eyes are a dark green, not olive, but rather jade green. Most of the time, as his World Meeting/"military" outfit, he is seen wearing an over-sized red jacket buttoned over a black, long sleeved button up. He has dark navy pants that match and tuck into knee-high brown boots. When he's around people casually, he will normally sport a t-shirt with a band logo and jeans with the same boots. Personality and Interests~ Midnight Sun~ Isak is can sometimes be classified as shy, but he really isn't half of the time. He can be somewhat happy and eccentric, having a soft spot for some animals as well, such as polar bears, reindeer, etc. He's nice, too. He'll usually be nice in his words, not being too harsh. Due to low crime rates, he finds it hard to do things that are considered 'crime-like'. Polar Night~ When Isak's in his Polar Night form, not only does his appearance shadow over slightly, but so does his personality. He becomes a darker, more mysterious person. He's usually more blunt and straight forward about things- no sugar coating involved in the process- and he's also more cold. He's less shy and more just harsh, as well. He has what Admin would like to call a 'don't f*ck with me' aura. Relationships~ Norway~ Norway is like one of Isak's idols to him (besides his original 'father'). Even though he was a bit shy about meeting him and the Nordics when he was sold over, he still happily lives with them today. He's grown very fond of Norway, and he knows that somewhere, deep inside, Nor has a soft spot for him. They just haven't dug it up yet. Netherlands~ This is Isak's Vader. Literally. Lars was the first one to actually find the little nation when one of his expeditioners, Willem Barentsz, found the boy on the island of Spitsbergen, which is now formally known as Svalbard. He gave Svalbard the name 'Luuk', which later changed to Isak and stayed as his middle name. Russia~ Ever since World War 2 (I am pretty sure), Russia has been, in the smaller boy's eyes, a "stalker". This is due to wanting him so much until his people from the Soviet Union were evacuated, that the boy actually grew terrified of staying anywhere near him. Jan Mayen Island~ Oh jeez, where do I start? Jan Mayen (Admin's friend's OC) is considered and adopted brother/friend. Despite some of the "advances" that he has made on the Dutch-Norwegian, Svalbard is often seen hanging around him a lot. The two are as close as blood brothers would be. Svalbard used to have a 'love/hate' relationship with him as sometimes, the boy would not leave him the hell alone, but he soon grew to enjoy the Scandinavian's company, and now, the two are close, and Svalbard ''might ''just admit having a little crush on him. Minor Relations (no explanations)~ Denmark~ Terms? They're pretty good. Sweden~ Terms? Pretty good as well. Ukraine~ Terms? Well, he'd ''say ''they're good, but he hasn't once talked to her, so he wouldn't honestly know. Germany~ They're on... sort of rocky terms. Some of the garrisons on the Svalbard archipelago had a shady reference Post World War 2. But they don't speak enough to either worsen or better the contact. So it's... neutral. (Like Switzerland- //shot//)